


Twisted Fate

by InquisitorDovah



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blood and Gore, Crossing Timelines, Derry, F/M, I'm Bad At Titles, IT (2017)-compliant, My First Work in This Fandom, Origin Story, Out of Character Pennywise (IT), Pennywise (IT) is His Own Warning, Rating May Change, Stephen King's It References, Tags May Change, Time Skips, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InquisitorDovah/pseuds/InquisitorDovah
Summary: She was part of IT's beginning and she would be part of IT's end. She was one of IT's playthings, she was part of IT's plans. IT wouldn't let her forget. Wouldn't let her go. She was IT's. But she didn't mind, not when it had his face.This is my take on IT’s origin and how Pennywise was created.





	1. 1739-1740

1715  
Agony all it felt was agony. Inky blackness surrounded it along with an earthy smell, hatred of the sent bubbled up from deep within. A screech of pain filled it's earthy prison. 

It was hungry,

So hungry,

Another stab of pain coursed through its body.

Alone and hungry,

Nothing to sate it's hunger,

No way to escape,

Weak,

Alone,

Empty,

FEAR.

Then something…

Small footsteps from above,

Far above.

It focused what little energy it possessed on that sound.

Tap,

Tap...tap

A brown creature filled it's mind, it looked around anxiously. Large brown eyes surveying its surroundings for danger.

IT laughed, a dry hungry laugh,

The creature never looked down…

 

Maine Territory, 1739

From the first time she set foot in the Township of Derry, Alexandra had a sinking feeling, and yet she was floating. 

The small cottage on the edge of the town was in dire need of a good cleaning but it was theirs all theirs to build and make their own

Arms wrapped around her and lifted her to spin gently. She rested against the lean chest of her husband.

Husband was still a strange word to her.

“Do you like it?” The voice was soft and calm

“I love it,” and it was true.

Her mother always talked about marriage as if it was a great burden, as if her life was terrible and gray.

A kiss was placed on top of her black curls, “This is ours, all ours,” He hugged her tighter “And nothing can take it from us”

Derry township, May 1740

The muddy streets of the once beaver camp turned logging community were bustling and alive like any other community of its kind. Alexandra made her way through the crowd to the General store.

A bell sounded overhead as the door swung open and the smells of various goods filled the air. 

“Morning Alexandra!” a chipper voice called

“Good morning Evelyn,” The small red haired girl beamed at her 

“What can I do for you today?” Evelyn was the daughter of the shopkeeper and often took her father's place. She was leaning againt the counter a grin splayed across her face.

“I'm just picking up this weeks tea,” Alexandra smiled as the girl ran to grab the requested item “Is your father at the church?” She thought to early this morning when yheu had been eating breakfast a sharp sound filled the air. The chruch bell, calling the men to the church for a meeting.

“Yes, he left early this morning. I think something bad happened,” Evelyn grimaced, “The price of tea has gone up again and there's talk of war in Europe,” She placed a thick black block on the counter infront of them nd starting wrapping it in cloth.

“Do you think they will enlist our men for it,” Alexandra paused, “If there really is a war?” The thought was jarring

“They might,” Evelyn wasn't married and had no need to fear a man leaving, “But let's not think about that. Here's your tea ma'am,” She presented the wrapped tea tied with a little bow.

“Thank you Evelyn,” Alexandra handed her money in exchange for the wraped block of tea. “I will see you in church on sunday,” 

“See you on sunday,” Evelyn waved as Alexandra exited the shop.

The smell of mud and people filled jer nose and faint smell of sawdust filled the air.

Anxiety over came Alexandra looked toward the church at the center of town. What would happen to them if the men were called to war? Who would protect them? What would she do all alone?

She shook the thoughts from her mind and hurried back toward the cabin on the edge of town.

They had done well, a fresh coat of white paint and some flowers had drastically improved the feel of the house. The door creaked as she swung it open and the lingering smell of bacon greeted her. She placed the tea in it's place and rolled up her sleeves. It was time to clean.

The heels of her shoes clacked softly of the wooden floor as she made her way around cleaning and doing her chores as the day progressed. She only paused briefly to eat a small lunch.

As she ate she looked out the window to the church, the men had yet to emerge. Anxiety gripped her again. 

What was taking them so long?

She shook herself again and got up. It was probably nothing. Another meeting about shifts at the mill, or maybe something about a church function. It had been so long since they had any kind of community gathering. 

She missed Mrs. Smith's cookies. Maybe she could ask her for the recipe Sunday after church.

She stood and placed her plate with the other dirty dishes from breakfast. She would need to go get water to wash those. 

No time like the present.

She grabbed the empty bucket and headed for the well. She found herself wishing the men were finished, she was never strong enough to pull the bucket up from the well by herself. 

The walk to the well was peaceful enough. The afternoon air was clear and cool and birds sang softly in the trees.

Whose idea was it to put the well at the top of a hill? She was always exhausted by the time she reached the top.

The stone of the well was cool and rough to the touch. She reached for the rope that descended into the depths of the well. A sudden gust of wind almost knocked her off her feet. A small gasp escaped her lips as she lost her balance briefly. Thankfully the rope was sturdy enough to hold her. 

She held the rope tightly in her grasp as she steadied herself, breathing deeply she calmed herself. Trying to not think of how far of a drop that would have been she tied her bucket to the end of the rope and sent it to the bottom of the well.

 

“Just answer the question, please,” He held her firmly in place. “Your full name what is it?”

She sighed “Alexandra Jacqueline Gray.” 

A look of relief crossed his face before he steeled himself again. “What's your date of birth?” 

“You know my birthday.” What was the point of these questions? She tried to pull away again. She really needed to finish cleaning.

He tightened his grip “Just please answer them, for me?” He gave her a soft worried smile.

Another sigh “June 6th, 1721. Are you finished with these questions?” This was getting annoying. 

His grip loosened slightly a smile on his face. “Two more I promise.” She scowled and he laughed “What day did we get married?” 

She scoffed. “Did you forget our anniversary?” Now she was laughing. She reached to brush his hair out of his face.

He gave a small grin “Just answer the question,” 

“June 13th, 1739” She thought back to that day. She had been so happy the whole day was a blur.

The smile on his face told her that he was remembering the day just as fondly. “Last question. What's my name?” 

She laughed. “Have you forgotten your own name now? Are you sure you didn't hit your head?” She jokingly reached and grabbed his head to inspected it

He joined her laughter. “Last question and we can start on dinner, but only after you answer,” 

“Your name is Robert Gray.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was an odd place from the very beginning, a strange quite pervaded the area, only the sound of the nearby river and the wind filled the silence, and yet they settled anyway. 

It was a perfect location, close enough to the nearest large settlement and just far enough into the forest that trappers could make their trade. Though once they began to look closer they noticed a strange lack of large animals. There should have been an abundance of deer and elk, yet not one was seen, not even bear seemed to wonder into the area.

They settled anyway the river would sustain them.

Slowly a community was formed. First came the trappers, the river provided plenty of beaver and the forest provided plenty of fox and other small animals. The community prospered around the river then the logging company came.

The Derry Logging Company was a small company looking to expand its horizons. When they settled into the small trapping community the community grew and as the company brought jobs the the community was given a name and it became the Township of Derry 

As Derry’s population grew the river could no longer sustain the towns need for water, so a plan was made to build a well.

Construction began in June of 1737, things went smoothly, the casing around the soon to be well went up without a problem on the first day. The second day they broke ground and digging officially had begun, then everything went wrong.

The ground beneath the well gave way with a thunderous rumble revealing a cavern below, a low groan reverberated from within. Though the structure of the well was still solid there was clearly no water within the cavern. Construction was halted while they began the search for a new location for the well. 

When the men went back to the site the next day to remove the construction equipment they discovered a perfect well full of water and no sign of the event the day before remained. The men removed the equipment and turned to leave not questioning what was before them.

A low rumble filled the air and the ground shook as something deep below began to stir.

 

1740

The well was dry. How was the well dry? Did wells dry up? Alexandra sat in the church as the preacher addressed the town, her hand clasped tightly in Robert’s. He squeezed her hand lightly acknowledging the fear he knew was there.   
“We are sending a man down the well to investigate the reason as to why this has happened,” the preacher’s tone was eerily calm. 

A low whisper filled the church, concern filled the air.

The preacher held up a hand to calm his congregation. “Be calm after much discussion we have already decided who will descend into the well.” Silence filled the air. “Based on several factors we have chosen Robert Gray.”

Icy cold fear gripped Alexandra’s heart. She turned her gaze toward her husband who was smiling down at her. His eyes seemed reassuring and yet she was still gripped by fear. The church around her seemed to cave in she felt the whole town staring at them. Robert squeezed her hand again and she let herself fade into her thoughts.

The rest of the town meeting was a blur she barely even remembered the walk back to their home 

It was only after the door closed behind them that she spoke, her voice was soft almost pained. “Why you?” Tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

Robert’s own eyes looked strikingly blue in the light of the lantern hanging in the room. “I’m the lightest man in town, as well as one of the youngest.” he paused. “We have no children, and you are young enough that if anything was to happen to me you could still remarry.”

His words hit her like a blast of winter air. “Remarry? You think I would remarry?” Her voice cracked

“It would be illogical of you not to,” He looked pained

“Illogical?” Her tone was solemn as she turned away from him. “I don’t know what I would do if anything were to happen to you. I don’t think I could bare the thought of moving on,”

“It’s merely a precaution. Everything is going to be fine.” He took her into his arms squeezing her tightly into his chest. “I will be fine it’s just a well, I may be a bit muddy when I return but that is all,” 

She giggled “If you track mud into this house I will kill you myself,” 

“Yes Mrs. Gray i’ll be sure to remove my shoes at the door. Now let us see about lunch”

The following day

It was a stark grey day and rain threatened to fall at any moment. The town gathered around the well anxiously awaiting the event of the day.

Alexandra watched as two of the townsmen tied a harness made of rope around her husband, fear still gripped her heart. Evelyn stood by her side gripping her in a tight hug and glaring at any of the other ladies who dared look and whisper. 

The men finished tying the harness and Robert made his way over to her. He kissed her softly on her forehead. “It will be over soon I promise,”

“You come back to me. Do you understand me? You come back to me Robert Gray,” She gripped him tightly. 

He returned her embrace. “I understand. Everything will be fine and i’ll be home in time for supper,” 

He let her go and returned to the men from earlier, she recognized them as two of the men that worked for the lumber company. 

The preacher offered a prayer as Robert stepped onto the edge of the well and the town bowed their heads. When the prayer was finished Robert turned and gave a small wave to Alexandra and then began his descent into the well.

The two men slowly helped lower him into the darkness of the well. Gabriel and Michael those were their names Alexandra recalled. Fitting her Husband's life was in the hands of two men named after Angels. 

After what seemed like hours one of them yelled down to Robert. “Robert How are things?”

 

After a short time came a reply. “Everything seems fine. It’s funny though there seems to be no end to this thing,” A short laugh worked its way through the crowd. Alexandra let loose a sigh of relief.

Michael and Gabriel continued lowering him into the darkness, until a sharp tug almost pulled them into the darkness of the well, Gabriel had to plant both feet on the side of the stone to steady himself. 

A small gasp left Alexandra and it felt like her soul let her body.

“Robert is everything OK down there?” Micheal called.

Silence filled the air,

Another sharp tug pulled them men off their feet, And then came the screams

Alexandra screamed and sank to the ground dragging Evelyn with her as more men scrambled to grab the rope.

“Pull him up! Hurry!” More people were yelling than she thought possible

The screams were horrible garbled sounds and each one sent a shock through her body.

Several men strained to pull up the rope, while others yelled trying to get a response through the screams.

“Pull harder!” 

The men pulled in unison with one great heave, and the rope snapped.

The screams didn’t stop

Alexandra’s heart stopped when the severed end of the rope flew over the edge of well. She tore herself form Evelyn grasp and sprinted toward the well her skirts bunched tightly in her hands. 

When she reached the cold stone of the well several hands grabbed her to stop her from tumbling over the edge. She could still hear him screaming, his screams now mixed with sobs from other townsfolk.

She screamed his name until her voice gave out, and as rain started to pour from the sky the screams finally stopped. 

She collapsed against the well and cried as the world went black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! We should get into the good stuff in the next chapter. If you enjoyed this one leave a comment and let me know your thoughts!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there I'm InquisitorDovah and this is my first serious attempt at writing that I actually feel the desire to finish so fingers crossed! 
> 
> This will follow a kinda mixed timeline starting with the Novel timeline and ending up with the 2017 films timeline. This is my take on IT’s origin and how Pennywise was created. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
